Fire and Ice
by melanshi
Summary: They were future and past, red and blue, evil and good, fire and ice. But when chained to a wall with the younger one's classmates, the only thing preventing escape is their own differences.


**Post D-Stabilized. Phantom Planet never happens.**

**I don't own Danny (or Dan) Phantom.**

Valerie Gray raised her throbbing head to look at the blurry world around them. It was dark, the only light coming from a glowing object across from her.

She shook her head, clearing her vision. Turning her head away from the glowing object, she looked around. Her classmates were chained to the walls next to her, the A-Listers on her left and the geeks and nerds on her right. She was chained to the wall with the neutrals and Lancer, Sam, and Tucker. They were all unconscious.

Why were they here? She needed to remember.

Oh, right! They were sitting in English class when suddenly there was a flash of blue and their vision blacked out. Had they been kidnapped? By a ghost, maybe?

The huntress decided to see what that glowing object was and was shocked at what she found. Across from her were two figures, chained up and sitting backs facing each other, the same expression of hatred in their eyes. .

The older one was obviously a ghost. If the unearthly glow didn't give him away, then the greenish-blue skin, sharp fangs, red eyes, and flaming white hair did. What shocked her was that he wore a black and white jumpsuit and cape with the Danny (or possibly Danielle) Phantom symbol on his chest. She had to drag her gaze away from him. The man was extremely ripped, and when the other girls woke up, they'd probably be drooling at his muscles. He was way out of their league though. He looked about his early to mid-twenties.

The younger figure was Danny Fenton. His normally friendly icy blue eyes were shattered with hatred and rage. His arms were crossed and his upper lip was curled up in a snarl.

"I bet it's your fault we're here, old man!" he hissed, not noticing Valerie's presence.

The ghost snorted. "And how exactly?"

Danny's glare didn't falter. "It's always your fault."

The man jumped to his feet. "And enlighten me on how it is." His voice rose a few octaves.

Danny copied his actions. "It's your fault I have nightmares. It's your fault I falter sometimes. It's your fault that we're here since you were the one who attacked me!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FREAKIN' FAULT WE ALL GOT TELEPORTED HERE IS IT!" the ghost shrieked.

Everyone around Valerie jumped and woke up; panicking when they realized they were chained up and that there was a ghost with them.

"Well, look what you did," Danny told the ghost once everyone calmed down. "You woke them up."

"You started it," the man said.

"I have nothing to do with this." Danny folded his arms.

"Of course you don't," the ghost taunted.

Danny spun around. "That's it!" He tackled the ghost to the ground and attempted to punch him before he got kicked off. The ghost slammed his booted foot into Danny's stomach but the kid got up.

"DANIEL FENTON AND DAN PHANTOM! STOP IT!"

They all turned to see that Sam Manson had yelled it. Then they turned back to see Danny and the newly dubbed Dan in a very hilarious position. Danny's fist was halfway to Dan's face and Dan's fist was halfway to Danny's stomach. They were both staring at Sam with expressions of shock. Quickly, they snapped back into standing positions and rubbed the back of their necks, stuttering some words that no one could make out.

"Thank you," Sam said quietly, sitting back down. Danny and Dan did the same.

"I still think it's his fault." Danny glared at Dan.

The ghost growled, fangs barred. Danny stuck his tongue out.

"Would you two stop acting like babies?" Sam snapped. "You're fifteen and twenty-five for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, guys! And we need to figure out a plan to get out!" Tucker commented.

Dan turned away. "Oh, please. Work with this brat? Forget it!"

Danny turned away from Dan. "Agreed. Besides, there's no doors and the walls are ghost and human proof. Even if we do get out of these chains, we can't escape."

Dan rolled his red eyes. "Thank you for saying the obvious, genius."

Danny roared and jumped to his feet. "That's it!"

The ghost jumped to his feet too. "Bring it on!"

Ice gathered around Danny's feet and fire around Dan's while both glared at each other. Fire glared at ice. Red glared at blue.

Nobody expected what would happen next.

The fire and ice touched and suddenly the ghost and the boy were thrown back away from each other in a small explosion. Everyone else covered their eyes.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked.

The dust cleared to reveal Dan and Danny coughing. The chains were missing from their wrists, wrecked in the explosion.

"Is *cough* everyone alright?" Danny asked.

"I think so." Dan struggled to get up.

The halfa glared at him. "No one asked you."

Valerie looked between her friend and the ghost. She'd never really seen Danny hostile towards anyone—well, except Vlad Masters/Plasmius, but he was always trying to flirt with his mom. She shivered slightly, thinking of the Maddie Fenton hologram her former employer had. Alright, back to Danny and Dan. What exactly had Dan done to Danny that made the boy this mad?

"No one asked me?!" Dan yelled, hair igniting violently on fire again. "No one asked you who asked me!"

"No one asked you who asked me who asked you!"

"No one asked you who asked me who asked you who asked me!"

"No one asked you who asked me who asked you who asked me who asked you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled. "Seriously, you two are acting like three year olds."

"It's his fault," Dan muttered.

"No it's not."

The ghost smirked. "Who caused me to come into existence?"

"Vlad," the boy answered calmly.

"Who asked Vlad to make the hurt go away?"

Danny paused. "Arg! Stupid time travel things!"

"Time travel?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Daniel, who is this?"

"Dan Phantom," Dan introduced. "Evil alternate future self of Daniel Fenton."

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Danny whined.

"Who's older?" Dan reminded him.

His past self glared at him.

"That's what I thought." The ghost grinned. "And I will not let a little boy boss me around, even if that boy has the potential to become me."

"First thing off, Dan," Danny said. "I'm fifteen. Second, I will never become you! To start, I know all about the events that led up to your existence happened, therefore I know how to stop it from occurring. Secondly, Clocky is in deep trouble if I do turn into you and he'll prevent it at all costs. Third, you have no idea who D—" he glanced at Valerie before changing what he was going to say. "—the fifth member of my team is and you won't ever find her. Mostly because even I don't know where she is."

Dan didn't respond. He was looking from his wrists to the broken chains.

"Dan? Did you even hear what I said?" Danny asked.

"Danny? Freeze the ground again," the ghost said, quietly.

Everyone looked at Danny. He was the one who caused the ground to freeze earlier?

"What? Why?" Danny asked, confused.

"Fire and ice aren't supposed to explode when they touch each other. I think my fire mixed with your ice only did because we're past and future."

"And the only way to get out is to explode these chains off…" Danny trailed off and began freezing the ground. Dan added fire to it. The explosion blew their chains off.

"C'mon! Let's do the others!" Danny yelled and ran over to Mikey, the closest person he was near. Soon everyone was out of their chains, thanks to Danny and Dan.

Valerie observed the two. Scrawny and built. Blue eyes and red eyes. Black hair and white hair. Past and Future. Fire and Ice.

"Good job, Daniel and Dan," a purple clad ghost said as he entered the room.

"Clockwork?" Danny, Dan, Sam, and Tucker asked together.

The newly dubbed Clockwork smiled. "Hello, children. And Dan. And William. And yes, that's my name. You see, I decided that Dan and Danny should learn to work around their opposites and work together. Which they did."

The ghost and the halfa looked around at the chains.

"Therefore," Clockwork continued. "You are free to go." He pressed a button on his staff and the students, teacher, and evil alternate future self were all teleported to their classroom (or in Dan's case, former classroom).

Their parents were all there waiting for them.

"Danny!" Maddie and Jack yelled and ran over to hug their halfa son.

Maddie paused when she noticed Dan next to Danny. "Um, Danny? Who's this?"

"He's—Well, you see—That's—" He groaned. "Why is this so hard to explain?"

Dan merely smirked.


End file.
